Drifting Off: Prelude to the Dream
by Spork Warrior Kore
Summary: Drifting Off is the prequel to REM Reality. [TalaOC]I really don't know how to summarize it other than that. Oo; Read it if you like REM Reality.


Spork Warrior: Yes! I return! After a long time! REM Reality will be starting again shortly but I needed to take a break from it. In recent news, I have joined the US Navy and will be leaving for boot camp January 25th. My chosen jobs are Operations Specialist and Explosives Ordnance Disposal. I got kicked out of my mom's house but that's alright. I'm living with my buddy Eric and his mom in the spare bedroom. It's not a bad life, really. So yeah, a lot of stuff going on in my life that makes my life weird and hectic. I got a job at a Japanese restaurant that is run by Chinese people. And I speak the most Japanese there and I'm Hispanic! Oo?

But as for this story, this is a prelude to REM Reality. I didn't write it before I wrote REM Reality simply because I wanted to be able to write it while I was writing RR. Does that make any sense? I don't really think so but whatever. My stories dammit.

This is a bit of a lighter story than REM Reality but it still has a few dark undertones. I am nearly finished with the storyline and I know exactly how it is going to end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. No shit. I do own my OCs and this storyline. I'll kill you if you steal my characters. Don't piss off this Squid.

Chapter 1: Preperation of Loss

Theme Song: None (Any suggestions?)

Even before the beyblade had stopped spinning, before another had been shattered to pieces, before yet another had been sent sailing out of the beystadium, and certainly long before another was cleaved in half, Oliver de Sade had a sinking feeling in his gut, a strange feeling of dread. He had never had this nagging feeling before a match but now he did and it annoyed him to no end. It distracted him a little from his match against the vertically challenged and nasally endowed opponent and his serpent bit beast but that was all. Oliver had been first in the line-up and watched as his feeling of dread turned out to be true.

His hunch had annoyed him even before he had stepped off the plane. In fact, he had been feeling this for a good week or so before the invitation to the private match. It annoyed the young French man greatly and disturbed his sleep greatly. He had spent long hours wandering the halls and corridors of his stately Paris mansion in some sort of thinking dreamstate, asleep but not. When they went to their hotel for the tournament, he took to wandering around the hotel, simply because he was restless and he could not sleep. When his match rolled around the next day, he put on his game face as he left his room and rejoined his team. He acted cheerful and optimistic but his heart sank lower with every false smile he made.

And they lost, horribly. Not a single won match.

They might have been able to take it had it not been for the wager they made to even enter the tournament. They had wagered their blades and bit beasts, a high price to pay only to lose. Now, the dishearted Majestics had no blades, no bit beasts, and no pride. Even Enrique was feeling down. They had been taunted as they left the stadium and boarded four seperate planes bound for four seperate cities. Their words stung but not nearly as bad as the thought of failing to help their bit beasts and making such a stupid wager.

Luckily, the tournament was kept secret so the Majestics' reputation and fanbase was intact. That was another knife in the back right there. The pain of seeing their cheering fans who had no idea that their idols had lost their blades and bit beasts in a bout of stupidity. They didn't want to lose their fans, nor did they want to lose their reputation so they made a public announcement that their blades were being improved so they could not battle until they were finished. That stopped the challenges from coming but didn't ease their minds one bit.

However, ever since Oliver had felt that feeling of impending loss, he had been working on a plan. He thought about it as he wandered those lonely corridors in Paris and in the hotel in Amsterdam. He was a man of plans and he decided that should disaster strike, he would be ready. He had a plan of attack and a back-up plan if something unforeseeable happened. All in all, he was ready for defeat even before he had been defeated. On the plane home to Paris after the match, it was time to call a business associate of his father's in Brazil, an old friend with a love of the sport of beyblading but with his own little sadistic streak. The young men who had injured them in pride and defeated them so soundly would pay. The Majestics would win their bit beasts back from them, one way or another.

As the plane's wheels touched down, Oliver de Sade hung up his phone. It was done and preperations were being made. There would be a tournament and just like the tournament in Amsterdam, a wager would be necessary to enter. The wager would be made before every match and would get larger with every round a team advanced. A large monetary prize would be offered, larger than the one in Amsterdam. It would be a dangerous game, there would be great upheavals in the beyblading world but they would be felt by all except that the reason for it would go unknown, like an earthquake whose epicenter is impossible to find.

The young French man was still not at ease though. His mind nagged at him and bothered him to no end. He would not rest until he had all of the Majestics' bit beasts back. Rising slowly out of his chair, he headed towards the basement of his mansion, taking a small antique lantern with him to light his way and switching out electrical lights as he went. He got to the basement in what seemed like a whisper and opened the circuit breaker. With a flourish, he cut off the power in his wing of the mansion, then the middle wing, then the East wing. With a sigh, he headed upstairs to his temporary fate, to walk the corridors every night with a bit of flame to light his way like his Cro-Magnon ancestors thousands of years ago. Shadows were exaggerated and seemed to leap out at him left and right. That was okay though. These shadows were nothing compared to the one that had darkened his heart.

A/N: Yes! That is the first chapter! It is short and sweet but I hope you like it! Enjoy and please leave a review! I entertained you so do me the decency of leaving a review! I don't care how short it is, every review adds fuel to my fire to want to keep writing the story so all comments are appreciated!.

Also, if anyone nees help with their fic or writing in general, I am always willing to help. My AIM screenname is AlcyoneofWoG. IM me anytime.


End file.
